borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Legit infinite backpack
So its pretty common knowledge that the most backpack space you can get on a player without modding is 66. But with modding it can go up to 6000+. I wondered for a while why that was but i just wrote it off to being something the programmers left out cuz they didnt think people would mod. However yesterday i was playing on a new character and noticed that when i got a backpack SDU it was a backpack item and you had to use it before it upgraded anything. I began thinking that i could dupe it infinately between two characters and get a legit infinite backpack. Unfortunatly i will be away from BL for a week so i cant test this but can someone else to see if it works? Thanks for the help -Interplanatary ninja assasin 13:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) SDUs cannot be dropped legitimately. 13:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thats unfortunate. Thanks tho i hadnt even tried dropping one because i was afraid of losing it or something. Oh well another thing those dbag modders are gonna keep on hording to themselves. -Interplanatary ninja assasin 14:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I dont mod but this is the one mod I would love to do. Is there any trustworthy (I know, hard to tell) players that could drop a modded backpack sdu, or like twenty sdus?. Some of us BL players have macs (me)/ suck with computers altogether (also me) and could really benefit from more back pack space. I'm on xbox if this is doable. They call me Hellz Lips 17:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : I couldn't get WT to work. This would be nice. 17:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : : im pretty sure you cant drop backpack SDUs, the only SDU you can drop are the skill point ones unfortunately : : even if you could drop legit sdu's it still wouldnt be legit infinate backpack space because duping is no better than modding, it's the same with the farmoury and craw glitches. now I admit to using all of them I just dont think it's right to flame modders when you have used any of these things. Something taken from armoury with glitch or goten from craw using safe spots is no more ligit then something modded in. Sorry to hijack just wanted to make a point. 01:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC)error 404 identity not found : : Eh, I would argue that if it's possible within the realms of the game(Craw hidey-holes and farming the armory for example) that it's much more legitimate than physically modifying your save file using external programs. Der toastdieb 01:45, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah, I agree... sounds like someones guilty conscience speaking. I don't care if people mod, I simply don't play with them - my choice of how I want to enjoy/use the game. The modders are having their own awesome time playing the way they want to, cheers. I do however have over 15 characters, old ones with no missions left and new ones at level 61 with no missions completed, and I DO duplicate the weapons that I spent hundreds of hours trying to aquire. Why wouldn't I? Seriously, modding and duping for yourself, it's like comparing apples and potatoes. If you actually FOUND all those sweet weapons instead of trading for them the quick and easy way, I'm pretty sure you would be singing a different song once you started a new character with NOTHING but a level 4 revolver. Also, those people who modify probably account for a huge percentage of gamers, which contributes greatly to the popularity of Borderlands - resulting in 4th DLC and much rejoicing in Borderlandville. Sisiutl : I do mod, however only to replace lost items or to create interesting but not overpowered combinations not normally seen in-game. I used to trade/dupe a lot, until I realized that I got nowhere near the same satisfaction as I did from finding stuff myself. 16:34, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not at all guilty or trying to flame modders, dupers, or glitchers I'm just sayin that imo expoiting programing faults is exploiting programing faults and that modders shouldn't be taking flak from those who don't mod but exploit glitches or dupe. he who has not eploited programing errors go ahead and huck the next squirrel. 20:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC)error 404 identity not found : :Well, if the people who modded in things like Rose Omega shields and Stock Shotguns couldn't play online with everybody else, nobody would be complaining about modders. But when some jerkoff is playing online one-shotting the toughest enemies in the game (or worse, using stuff that causes the game to seize up), it kind of kills my ability to enjoy the game. Nobody is going to complain about the guy who got his gear by farming the armory a few times. Although, for what it's worth, if you are going to exploit farming glitches you might as well just mod in a legit construct.Der toastdieb 04:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC)